1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is concerned with a capacitive pressure detector.
2. Description of the Related Art
In respect of the prior-art technology, to begin with, reference should be made to the following publications: [1] U.S. Pat. No. 4,386,543 (Giachino et al.) [2] U.S. Pat. No. 4,257,274 (Shimada et al.) [3] U.S. Pat. No. 4,332,000 (Petersen) [4] U.S. Pat. No. 4,390,925 (Freud) [5] U.S. Pat. No. 3,397,278 (Pomerantz) [6] K. E. Bean, "Anisotropic Etching of Silicon", IEEE
Transactions on Electron Devices, Vol. ED-25 (1978) No. 10, pp. 1185-93.
As is well known, miniaturized capacitive pressure detectors can be made of silicon and glass (cited papers [1] to [4]). The prior-art constructions are based on patterning of the silicon by means of microlithography, on its working by etching, and on joining of the glass parts by means of an electrostatic method (cited paper [5]).